Love me, Hate me, Just Don't Leave Me
by bookmaniac849
Summary: Sakura is an abused and unloved child who is starved for affection. So, when the Akatsuki attack her home village and find her… well, they can't help but take her in scars and all. ADOPTED FROM Kisara White. Sakura-centric
1. Akatsuki

**Hullo!  
I know I still need to update my other stories, I promise I will, but I came through this one and got permission to adopt it. Shout out to Kisara White, the original author. I hope you like how this will turn out.**

A little tiny girl flinched as a sake bottle smashed near her head. She raised her scrawny arms in an attempt to protect herself only to have her arms shoved roughly her sides. Another sake bottle found its mark on her slightly large forehead. Blood started to cover her eyes and she whimpered quietly. A large booming voice came above her as he roared, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MEBUKI! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

He continued to abuse and spit at her. Finally the man strode outside and went to a bar. The little girl finally straightened and rubbed her eyes. Instead of helping, it merely smeared the crimson liquid. She crawled over to the corner of the room. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she whispered, "I wish I was never born…"

She continued to whisper this all night; when the clock struck twelve.  
It was chaos.  
Bombs started to go off everywhere and the house rattled and shook. The small girl merely curled tighter into a ball. Screams erupted outside as people started to plead for their lives. Their attacker never answered and merely struck them down.  
Finally footsteps approached the house. The attackers entered.

"Is this the last one, un…?"

"Should be. Now be quiet."

"Aw, come on danna…!"

"Shut it…!"

The footsteps approached even closer and the door flung open. The girl raised her head. Two men in black and red cloaks stood there, dumbfounded. "It's a little girl!" a blonde exclaimed.

Emerald eyes peered up at them and a quiet voice emerged. "Ano… Are you here to kill me….?"

They flinched. The blonde strode forward and asked, "What's your name, un…?"

She regarded him warily, flinching when he came too close. The girl answered quietly. "My name's Brat."

He frowned and looked at the red head. Then more footsteps came. "Are you done?!"

The red head turned. "We found something interesting."

More people stood. An orange haired man sighed, exasperated, "Kill her and let's go Deidara. Sasori."

Deidara shook his head. "No…! Look, hey girl, tell them your name…!"

She tilted her head and spoke again, "My name is Brat. Are you here to kill me…? I won't be bad…"

They all stared. Finally the orange haired man came forward and demanded, "Come here girl."

She crawled towards him, her legs trailing blood on the floor. He looked at her in the eyes and said, "Why is it that you aren't afraid to die?" The pinkette turned to look the man in the eye, Pein frowned almost imperceptibly at the crimson liquid that could still be seen on the girl's green orbs.  
"I don't think that death is worse than this nin-san… If you are here to kill me, just please do it quick."  
Pein knew no kid should think like that, so he made a decision.  
"Would you like to come with us? Sakura."

The girl's eyes brightened at her new name, she thought it fitted her, and it was better than being called Brat.  
"Un!"

 **Well, that's it, I really hope you like it, I added some things of my own at the end to make it longer.  
Probably will update tomorrow, depends on the homework  
See you!**


	2. Meeting Sushi-chan

**Hi!, well, I DID have lots of homework, so this one's a day late, but I hope you like it.**

 **Also, I don't remember if I put this last chapter, so**

 **Disclaimer: Uh, nope. Still no Naruto.**

Pein carried the newly dubbed Sakura outside the dark and damp house. He wondered what possessed him to take this little girl. He looked at her again. She had a slightly large forehead and from what he saw, green emerald eyes. Her hair was too covered in blood to tell what color it was. He looked at the burnt village and turned toward the Akatsuki. "Let's go."

They nodded and soon the only things that proved they were there were smoke and dead bodies. Pein shifted Sakura on his back as he ran through the trees to the hideout. Konan ran beside him. He could sense Konan's curiosity even without seeing her directly. "What is it Konan...?"

"Why did you bring her along...?"

Pein snuck a glance at her. "I thought you loved children."

"I do, but that's not the point. A child does not belong in the Akatsuki. I don't want her to die just when we've gotten attached." she said quietly. "I don't want to lose someone again."

Pein flinched inwardly and moved himself so that he ran closer to her. "She will not die. She's an Akatsuki after all."

Konan regarded the man she considered God. "Alright Pein. I will trust you on this."

He merely smirked. "When have I ever let you down...?"

Sakura woke up on the orange haired man's back. A blue haired woman smiled gently at her. "Hello Sakura. My name is Konan. This is Pein..."

She regarded them with intelligent eyes. She nodded. Then Sakura noticed where they were. It was like a large castle complete with furnishing. The men she saw were talking and stretching.

Konan noticed where she was looking and called the Akatsuki over. "All of you, come here!" she called.

They obeyed and Konan introduced them. "This is the Akatsuki. I'll point them out to you."

Sakura looked over at the men Konan pointed at. "Those over there are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame – the blue man-, over there, Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara, then, finally, those are Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi. You already know me Pein and me."

She nodded silently, examining the men in the room.  
Konan reached out to her. Sakura flinched visibly and Konan hesitated. "I won't hurt you," she cooed," Let's get you in a bath..."

Finally after a lot of coaxing, Sakura was in Konan's arms to go to a bath. Konan stripped the tiny five-year old of her clothes and put her in the tub. All the blood washed off her hair as Konan rubbed shampoo on it. Konan noticed with delight her hair was pink. With all the blood off, Sakura was a really adorable child; but Konan also noticed all the bruises. She inwardly scowled but put a smile on for the pinkette. Sakura was now staring in fascination at Konan's flower. The older woman immediately noticed and saw how sweet she looked when staring in fascination. Konan quickly dried her up and rummaged in her closet. "I should have a dress for you Sakura!" Konan said.

Sakura watched as Konan pulled out a pretty dark blue kimono embroidered with light pink flowers. Konan swiftly dressed the girl in the dress and smiled gently," You look adorable Sakura!"

Sakura smiled shyly and clung to Konan's arm, deeming her safe. Konan, instead of getting irritated, merely brought her closer. They went to the living room. They all turned at the noise of the door opening and closing. They mostly paid attention to the little girl hiding behing Konan's leg.

Deidara gave a grin, "Hey danna! She has pink hair! She really is a Sakura!"

Sakura immediately hid behind Konan at their loud voices. Konan once again coaxed her out. Once again Sakura hid.  
Just not with Konan. Having already deemed Pein safe, she ran to him and hid behind his large stature. He gave a small grin at her actions. Kisame came forward grinning with his fearsome teeth.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" he joked.

Sakura immediately deemed him safe –simply because he looked like a fish, and Sakura thought are fishes were safe- as well as judging him with his joke. She clung to him next. He reeled back, surprised. He had never been hugged by children before; but he grinned, patting the girl's head. Sakura at first froze but finally relaxed. She clung to the ex-Mist nin's leg for an hour or two, much to everyone's amusement. They were already taken by the sweet girl despite her wariness and stiff actions. They smiled as Sakura refused to let go of Kisame's leg and laughed when she merely switched to Pein's leg or Konan's.

As they watched her, they now had one goal in mind.

'Protect her.'

 **That's all folks! Well, no reviews for the first chapter, but I'd like to thank Angel Black Saka, Lilvipar, Lily Rammsteiner, SkytheBioarch, dokkuchi,nakamura1miu, and okamir305 for for following. Also thanks to Angel Black Saka, Lilvipar, SilversunnyD, diamondluver67, dokucchi, , lavioletduchessmoi, nakamura1miu, and okamir305 for favoriting.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Thank you!**

 **I'll probably update on Friday, since I'm working on my Naruto x Harry Potter crossover.**

 **See you!**


	3. Playdates

**Hi! It's been a while since I last updated this… you can blame exams for that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, also thanks to BloodyAyame23aka K and SkytheBioarch for reviewing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (¬¬)**

They were moving bases again, to a village called 'Ame'.  
Sakura was being carried in Pein's arms, wrapped up in an extra Akatsuki cloak, and had dozed off a few hours into the road. He carried her preciously and cradled her.

Pain had always loved children along with Konan but never found time to, uh, make one with her. Speaking of Konan... He glanced at her to see she was watching Sakura fondly. Ever since Sakura had been brought to the Akatsuki, Konan had awakened her motherly side.

Pein smirked when Ame came into view, and gently woke Sakura up. Green emerald eyes opened and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. He turned her around in his arms. "This is your new kingdom, Hime."

Sakura stared in awe as she saw the looming towers and the rain falling ever so softly from the sky. "Wow..." she gasped in childish wonder. "I've never touched real rain before...!"

Pein frowned at that and wondered if she stayed inside that horrible house all her life, then leapt off the cliff and said, "Guess we have to fix that then...!"

Childish laughter bubbled from pink lips. He smiled fondly as he remembered when she first laughed. She had been so shocked by the sound but they had reassured her that it was her laugh. They proceeded to make her laugh whenever they could. She lifted her pale hand to the rain and giggled as Pein made the rain warmer. He watched as she exclaimed excitedly," The rain's warm!"

He nodded and hummed as he and the Akatsuki strode through the Village. All of the villagers watched as they passed by. They then saw the little adorable child in their beloved Leader's arms. Immediately they dubbed her "Hime of the Rain" and "Blessed Child of God and Angel".

That day Sakura singlehandedly won everyone's hearts and she never even knew it.

Sakura was provided everything, and would it have been any other child, the pinkette would have become very spoiled. Instead Sakura became the very opposite. She was a quiet child and very affectionate, as well as kind.

Sakura walked through the Akatsuki to meet 'Tobi'.  
Now, Sakura knew exactly who he was, yet she didn't mind. To her, he was just ol' crazy uncle Tobi. She loved him very much. Sakura raised her arms in a silent plead to pick her up. Not being able to resist, he followed her directions. She smiled happily. Sakura started to chatter to Tobi of what happened during her day. Tobi or Madara listened carefully and nodded at some parts. Usually, he hated children who talked mindlessly but for Sakura, he made an exception. While Sakura talked though, he wondered if he should get her a child partner her age. He pondered on that thought and decided to talk to Pein about it.

Interrupting Sakura for a second, he asked, "How would you like a playmate your age...?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Playmate...?"

Pein had agreed and was now looking for a suitable child to play with Sakura. Later on Pein would admit he was a bit paranoid of whom to pick for the "job" as he called it. Finally he gathered a suitable number and introduced them to Sakura.

Pein walked in with the children, "Sakura, these are your new playmates...!" he announced.

Sakura tilted her head and watched each of the children intently. Finally Sakura shook her head. "I don't like them Otou-san."  
*+*

Later that day, after all the children had gone to their homes, he asked.  
"Why not, Hime...?"

"I saw some of them, and they were bullies, besides, one of the girls only came because her otou-san told her to, she didn't really want to be my friend. I don't like it."

Pein was shocked by her wisdom and wondered why he never saw that.

"Do you want to choose your own playmates...?"

Sakura crawled onto Pein's arms and shook her head sleepily. "No. I don't want playmates. I already have my family."

 **Well, that was short. I'll try to update sometime next week.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, you don't know how much I appreciate them.**

 **See you!**


	4. ROOT

**Well, it's been a while… I'm sorry, but I've decided that I'm going to update whenever I feel like it… because I can´t really write well if I don't believe in what I'm writing (please don't tell me I was to…well, never mind) and I'm planning on updating another story…two actually…umm, if you want to know more about them I'll write the summaries after the actual chapter .**

Pein tucked Sakura in her bed as she snoozed away. Madara suddenly appeared in the room and asked, "How did the playmate session go...?"

"She denied them all."

Madara hummed. "Really, now...? She usually isn't that picky."

Pein nodded and said softly, "She told me all she needs is her family."

Madara glanced at the slumbering child. "Then her family she will forever have."

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she suddenly woke up. She looked around and called out softly, "Otou-san..? Kaa-san...?"

Suddenly a loud crash came. Sakura flinched and hopped out of her bed to open her large bedroom door. Her innocent emerald eyes widened in fear. Right outside her door was the Akatsuki battling a horde of white masked ninja. She stared as blood dripped from her family, as her family in turn cut down others. Suddenly a knife flashed over her head. She whimpered in fear, flashes of her father's abuse and now this piling up on her. The stress finally got to her. She screamed as the knife fell.

It had been a surprise attack from Danzo's Root. Pein had ordered that no one wake Sakura as they could easily take care of them and still have enough time to clean up. However, that plan went horribly wrong when Sakura came out of her room. All of the Akatsuki panicked as Sakura's innocent eyes stared at the havoc they were making. Deidara had rushed forward to collect Sakura when one of the ROOT decided to attack Sakura. All of them saw red as the knife dived down. Konan was rushing forward as well, unable to bear another death on her soul. Sakura's scream sliced the air.

Blood flew.

There was a thud.

And everything just went still...

 **So yeah…there you have it…I'll just write the summaries now…**

 **Siblings trough fandoms:**

 **Have you ever thought about what would if two characters from different animes were siblings? Well, here you can read some one-shots regarding them (chapters will be made out of requests).**

 **Afterlife**

 **The first time she saw one of them, she was six. Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her. She was seeing dead people.**


	5. Her smile

Sakura woke up the following day in Pein's bed, and the first thing her tired eyes saw were the whole Akatsuki staring at her. She knew she was in his bed because it was the most comfortable one in the whole base (even more then her own) and she could always sleep better in here than in her own room.

The next thing she knew, a pair of strong, blue hands wrapped around her body and lifted her, screaming things about "never scaring him like that again or he'd die of a heart attack". It took a moment for the carnation haired girl to register that she was in Sushi-chan's arms, and that she was safe again with her family.

Tears started falling down her cheeks as she hugged her Sushi-chan. Sobs erupted from her throat and Kisame let her down, asking for the reason of her tears.

"I-I thought, thought you were all going to die and-and that I'd be alone again; and-" the poor girl could not continue, as more tears fell down onto her fisted hands. Sakura hid her face, ashamed of the salty water she could not control.

Then, she was being squeezed to death by Deidara, who kept telling her that they were all there (un) and that they weren't leaving her any time soon (un) and that those ninja that attacked her were never going to harm her again (un) and that it was okay to cry (un) because they knew she was scared of losing her family again, but that she was alright (un) and they were fine (un) and that for being a good girl she got to make dango with Itachi and braid his hair(un un un).

It was worth it when everyone saw her face light up with the prettiest smile they had ever seen.

 **555**

After braiding Deidara's hair –he was pretty impressed with her ability, glad he wouldn't have tangles in his hair for a month- and making dango with Itachi –a bit too sweet for everyone's tastes, but they thought they could get used to it-, Sakura found herself at the entrance with her Kaa-san, waiting for Hidan and Kakuzu to return from their mission.

Even from her place 5 meters from the entrance door, Sakura could hear loud screams coming from the outside, which broke her concentration –she was trying to make a paper crane without her Kaa-san telling her how, as she wanted to impress her mommy-, and led her closer to the door.

"-cking bounty! I got someone to sacrifice to Jashin-sama and I ain't goin' back there just so that you can go for the fucking money you bastard!"

Konan sighed before moving to open the door…

…just in time for Sakura to see Kakuzu cutting Hidan's head off.

Then she screamed when the severed head began cursing the green eyed ninja.

Everyone heard the _tud_ that came when the shocked girl fainted.

 **555**

Ever since the "Head Incident" as everyone had dubbed it, Sakura avoided Hidan like the plague, running off to find her Otou-san or her Kaa-san every time she encountered him on the hallway.

But that day, the pinkette woke up blind-folded and in strong arms. The girl immediately went stiff, which made Sasori tell her it was him and that he was taking her to a special place to celebrate a special occasion.

When the red-haired man stopped and let Sakura on the ground, taking her blindfold in the process, the pinkette saw all the Akatsuki – minus Hidan – in front of a large banner that had "HAPPY BDAY SAKURA-CHAN" written in pink.

Sakura cried tears of happiness for the first time ever.


	6. Birthday

Sakura had to rub her eyes a couple of times and pinch her arm before finally believing she was having a birthday party.

Her eyes filled with happy tears, and a smile formed on her face. Deidara immediately panicked

"What's wrong hime, un? Don't you like your party?" The pinkette shook her head

"It's not that Dei, it's, it's just-I've never ever had a birthday party, and I don't know what to do…"

It is sad to say that nobody was shocked with the news, after seeing the abuse she went through with the man that had called himself her father. That was the exact reason why they had wanted to give her a surprise birthday party, she deserved as much.

Pein and Konan came from the back of the group, holding a red velvet cake with six lit candles. Sakura's eyes shined at the sight of the sweet treat, since she had never had cake before.

All the Akatsuki present started to sing "Happy Birthday", Deidara and Konan being the most enthusiastic out of everyone else.

When the song was finished, Pein motioned for Sakura to blow the candles, and Itachi warned her to make a wish before doing so. She stayed still for a minute, closing her eyes tightly, before opening them and blowing the candles. Everyone clapped when there wasn't a single one left alight.

Then, Sasori blindfolded Sakura again, and when he let her open her eyes again, she was faced with lots of gifts.

Tobi came first, dragging a teddy bear Itachi's size. The pinkette hurriedly went to hug the stuffed animal, and everyone silently cooed at the adorable sight of a six year old girl hugging a teddy bear twice her size.

Itachi gave her lots of books, some were novels she could read when she was older, others were books on ninja techniques, and she loved them all.

Deidara gave her non-explosive clay, so that she could "make cool figures just like Dei!" as she had cheerfully exclaimed.

Sasori gave her little puppets, each one a copy of all the Akatsuki and Sakura herself, and a tiny sealing scroll that was attached to a necklace. For her to be able to always be with her family.  
Even though she knew Sasori did not like hugs, but she couldn't help doing so, it was the most thoughtful gift she could've asked for. It was even better when Sasori let himself be hugged.

Then it was Kakuzu's turn, and he silently handed her money. All Akatsukis were ready to kill Kakuzu for only giving that to Sakura, but the little girl grinned and thanked him, pocketing the money. (They would understand later that she knew of Kakuzu's love and obsession for money, which led them to realize that it really was a very meaningful gift.

Next came Kisame –a.k.a. Sushi-chan – who gave Sakura a stuffed animal –a shark- for her to sleep with. And he also gave her a box full of chocolates. Sakura automatically opened it and gave a chocolate to each one of the Akatsuki members, and gave another one to Kakuzu, so that he could give it to Hidan when he got the chance.

Konan was next. She gave her daughter a necklace with the Akatsuki's symbol: the red cloud. In its center it had Sakura's name, followed by the drawing of a cherry blossom in pink and black.  
Konan also gave her daughter a little box filled to the brim with different papers of all sizes and colors, meant for the little pinkette to continue her training in origami figurines. Inside the little box, there was also a book that could help her when she decided to do other figures apart from the paper cranes she had almost mastered.

When it was Zetsu's turn, he led Sakura into the garden. There, a cherry blossom tree had been planted by him when everyone was sleeping. It took him hours, but he had finally managed with the big tree. Some of the blossoms were on the floor, but most of them colored the top of the tree a beautiful pink color. And under the tree, was a little box.

The little pinkette went to open the box. One every single Akatsuki recognized.  
Inside, there was a pink Akatsuki ring, with the kanji for blossom (花).

Pein came from behind Sakura, resting his large hand on her shoulder. He then proceeded to explain everything that the ring could do, and that it was a great responsibility everyone knew she could handle.

 **666**

After the gifts were given and the cake eaten. Sakura went to her room, tired from playing all the day. However, when entering her room, she saw a navy blue box.

Inside the box was a beautiful dagger. With a black handle and cherry blossom designs almost indecipherable in the blade.  
Sakura grinned at the beautiful gift, when she realized there was a note.

Happy tears fell down her face and onto the paper that read

" _Happy Birthday Brat"_


	7. Protect

The morning after her birthday party, Sakura told her Tou-sama that she wanted to be a ninja. And after the initial shock, Pein had accepted to train her in the ninja ways, and even told her that the other members would help her train too.

 **777**

Itachi couldn't help but see some of his little brother in Sakura, who was running laps around the garden with the cherry blossom tree Zetsu had given her for her birthday, the same determined expression in her face as she vowed to become as strong as all the other Akatsuki members; but unlike Sasuke, she didn't want to train in order to learn flashy moves, but to be able to protect the people she now called family, just like they had done with her in the past.

And so, Itachi found himself poking Sakura's forehead after she had finished her laps, just before telling her that she had some crunches and pull ups to do.  
Seeing her happily accept his orders and get started on her pull ups, Itachi realized that, while she wasn't Sasuke, she was still someone she was willing to protect.

She was someone Itachi could call his younger sister.

 **777**

At the end of the day, Sakura dropped ungracefully into the teddy bear Tobi had given her, the thing had proved even more comfortable than her own bed, and hugged the shark Sushi-chan had given her to her chest.

Her body was sore, but she couldn't help but smile. She had endured worse when she lived with her father, but she was still happy.  
Because she was learning to be a ninja, a strong and powerful one that can protect people, just like the Akatsuki had done for her.

They had given her a home, food, water and a bed to sleep in.

But they had also given her happy memories, had given her hugs, had flashed smiles at her.

 _They had given her a family._

Sakura knew that she had to help them. Protect them. Be by their side when they needed her the most.

So Sakura got up from her teddy bear, paying no mind to her sore muscles, and started a series of crunches and sit ups in her room.

She refused to leave her family behind.

 **777**

Root's headquarter had always been like a maze. Danzo had made sure of that.

The maze held Archives, Offices, what could be called a Hospital, Training Rooms and Cells.

And Danzo had reserved one of those cells for the pink haired child one of his operatives had reported lived with the Akatsuki.

His years of experience told him that a child trained by a criminal organization was a dangerous threat to the Village he protected from the shadows.  
But they also told him that they could _use_ the child.

Anyone with eyes could have noticed that the Akatsuki cared deeply for the girl, if the reports were true –he knew they were- so it was a matter of time before he could get a hold of the girl.  
Then, not only could he get information on each Akatsuki member, their contacts, projects and techniques; he could also _bait_ them.

He was sure the pink haired child was valuable.

And with the right words and seals, she would make a good Root operative.


	8. Sense

There was someone knocking the door.  
Sakura cover her head with a pillow, hoping that the sound would go away.  
Instead, the door opened and she heard footsteps approaching her bed. Someone was shaking her now, but she didn't want to get up, her bed was just so warm and comfy. She groaned and tried to hit whoever was trying to wake her up with her pillow. Of course, since she lived with ninjas, the hit did not connect with anyone's face (and even if it had, she was pretty sure it wouldn't have hurt, it was a _pillow_ ).  
She opened her eyes to see who was the meanie that wouldn't let her sleep and found it to be Kakuzu.

Seeing that she wasn't getting up anytime soon, Kakuzu decided to scoop up the girl and carry her all the way to were the other members were having breakfast; when he got there, he just dropped Sakura in a chair, then she promptly laid her head on the table, hoping to fall asleep.

It proved to be futile when Hidan began splashing cold water on her face until she sat up straight.

"Come on Brat, you have training, and you need to eat." She just nodded her head until she remembered the dagger he had given her. When she did, Sakura was quick to hug him and thank him profusely.

It was the first time anyone saw Hidan smile.

 **888**

She was reading through one of the books Itachi had gifted her. This one talked about elemental affinities and chakra control. Having an idea, she began looking for Itachi until she found him sitting in the library.

"Tachi-san?"  
"What is it Sakura-chan?"  
She showed him the book she had been reading.  
"Would you mind teaching me how to meditate? Pretty please?" she even added a pout and puppy eyes to her plea, and when Itachi saw this, he couldn't say 'no'.

So they found themselves sitting beneath Sakura's cherry blossom tree.  
"First, try to calm and even your breathing-yes , like that. Now, leave your mind blank, do not think of anything; feel everything around you: the tree, the grass, the breeze and myself. Focus on that and feel yourself relax." After a while, she nodded to let him know he could resume his explanation.  
"Feel inside yourself. There's something there, similar to the energy around you. It moves through your whole body, can you feel it?"  
She nodded again. "Is that my chakra? Why is it different from yours?"  
At her question, Itachi's eyes widened a little, was she really able to sense his chakra?  
"Everyone has a different chakra signature Sakura, it is unique and can't be copied but, can you really feel my chakra?"

"Yup, it reminds me of dango, and old books and blue, I don't really know how to explain it…"  
"That is fine, I'm just surprised you're able to sense chakra at your age, and so early in your training." Sakura immediately stiffened.  
"Is it a bad thing I can do that? I'm sorry…" Itachi quickly understood she thought it was bad because he had been surprised by her words.  
"Not at all Sakura. In fact, it makes you very special in a very good way. Now, I want to test you a little bit. Can you sense the chakra of this tree? What does it feel like?"  
Sakura concentrated for a bit on the cherry blossom tree. It was hard to describe the feeling she got from it, but she would try for Tachi-san.  
"It feels…calm, and warm, and pink too!" she proudly exclaimed.

Itachi poked her forehead and motioned to the base. It was lunch time.

 **888**

 **Kind of a filler chapter, but it will be really important later on. Im sorry for not updating in so long… I know I should update more often, but sadly, ideas do not grow on trees (if they did, I'm sure I would've planted some by now) I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to J-boy, Emzy2k11 and GotNoName123 for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Your reviews always make me smile and want to write more of this story.**


	9. Suna

She was really excited. Otou-sama had said that she needed to see the world beyond the base. And Saso-chan had a mission with Dei to Suna, a really easy one; so Otou-sama decided that it was a good start for her.

Everyone was there to wish her good luck on her first mission, even Hidan was there. She was on Hiruko's back, careful of the poisoned weapons, waving to her family while Dei made a clay bird for them to fly to Suna. It was going to be her first time flying and she couldn't wait.

:::

After some time flying, Sakura could say that she loved the sensation. Her cheeks felt weird from smiling so much, but she didn't care. The sun on her skin felt warm and calming, and the breeze on her skin was like heaven. Dei and Saso-chan were staring at her, smiling warmly. She rather liked the desert, as weird as it was.

When they were near Suna, Sasori knelt in front of her.  
"Sakura, we have to do some business, and it's too dangerous for you to come with. Please stay in the park playing with the other kids, and don't tell anyone that you come with the Akatsuki. If anyone asks, you came on vacation with your cousins, okay?"

Sakura nodded. Even though she was a little girl, she understood that not many people liked her family, and that they could get hurt if she ever told anyone where they were located. She understood the need to lie for her family's sake. Dei ruffled her hair and they landed near the huge walls of sand. Sakura guessed that the bird had been hidden by a genjutsu if they had been able to come so close to a Hidden Village.

When she looked back, she was not faced with the Sasori and Deidara she knew, but with a pair of twins with beautiful green eyes and red hair, tanned skin and clothes that protected them from the sun. She guessed that they could pass as her cousins.

:::

The air-conditioning was a relief to the heat outside, but Sasori and Deidara had to leave soon. They all grabbed some water bottles from a freezer and headed to the park. Sasori handed her some money in case she wanted a snack; and told her that they would be there to pick her up by seven. Then they left.

Some kids were playing with a ball, but there was someone on the swings. A little boy with a teddy bear, red hair and dark circles under his eyes.  
He was watching the other kids, his aqua eyes were sad and longing. He was clutching his teddy bear tightly, as if he didn't want to lose it. Sakura couldn't help but feel sad for him. She could tell that the way he looked at the other kids was because he wanted to play with them-but they didn't want him to.

She walked towards the other swing, the one beside the boy, but did not sit. She noticed that he stiffened, ready to stand and run to somewhere else if she proved to be dangerous.  
"May I sit here?" she asked, smiling warmly at him. His eyes widened, surprised that someone that wasn't Yashamaru was talking to him in such a nice way. He nodded his head and she grinned, before sitting down on the wooden swing and taking out a piece of paper from a little backpack that she had brought with her.

She noticed that he was staring at her when she started folding the paper into a rose. Apparently, he was fascinated by origami. When she finished, Sakura looked at the boy, who immediately turned around when he noticed that he had been caught staring. Sakura thought that his blush was rather cute.

She smiled a little, and without saying anything, she handed him the rose.  
At first, he thought that she was going to hit him, but he was surprised when he realized that she was giving him the rose. He shyly took it and examined it.  
The rose was pale pink, lighter than Sakura's hair color. It looked like a bud that had just begun blooming. He thought it was beautiful.

Tentatively, he smiled at the girl, and in return, she grinned.  
"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" she asked. Aqua eyes met emerald, and she heard his voice.  
"I'm Gaara." His voice was soft, warm and calming. If Sakura concentrated, she could sense his chakra. If she were to describe it, she'd say it was sad, and sandy.

While she had been thinking, some kids had walked towards them.  
"Hey girl, you should stay away from him" one said, a ten-year-old boy with dirty blond hair.  
"Mom says he's a monster, so it must be true." another boy, this time a brunette.  
Sakura glared at them, and then moved closer to Gaara to prove that she wasn't going away.  
The kids shook their heads and walked away.

When Sakura looked at Gaara, he was staring at her with tears in his eyes. He was clutching his teddy bear with one hand, tightly against his body. The rose she had made for him rested on his other hand, and he was making an effort to not damage it.  
"You should listen to them" he said "I'm a monster. Everyone says so, even Father." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she hugged him.

His tears were running down his cheeks and into her clothes.  
She whispered something in his ear.

"I don't think you're a monster Gaara."


	10. Gaara

Gaara and Sakura became friends quickly after that. They spent the whole day talking while on the swings. Sakura was the redhead's very first friend, and the same could be said about the pink-haired girl. But soon, the sun was setting and Sasori and Deidara had to pick Sakura up. Both were surprised to see that the girl had managed to befriend the Ichibi's jinchurikki, but were also satisfied finally see that Sakura was socializing more.

When the pinkette spotted the henged Akatsuki members, she got up from where she was seated on the sand. Gaara immediately looked up when he saw his friend waving at two strangers. As the "twins" moved closer, Sakura looked at him.  
"They're my cousins!" she exclaimed "they're here to pick me up. Remember I told you about them?" Gaara nodded, wary of the newcomers. The pinkette frowned a little, noticing the redhead's discomfort.  
"It's okay Gaara-kun. They aren't going to hurt you." She dazzled him with a bright smile, and he got up slowly.  
"Do you really have to go Sakura-chan?" he said, but his voice told her that he was afraid of letting her go with two people he didn't know. The girl grabbed his hand and then pulled him into a quick hug. The sand didn't react.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning, same place. How does that sound?" Gaara's face lit up. He wasn't going to lose her. He nodded, and very slowly let her hand go.

Sakura walked towards Sasori and Deidara, and then waved to Gaara as they started to walk back to the hotel they were staying in. Some time after they were out of Gaara's sight, a man called the boy's name. He turned to see Yashamaru standing on the sand, waiting for him.  
"Gaara! Come here, it's going to get cold soon." He nodded and made his way to his uncle, a smile decorating his face. Yashamaru noticed and motioned for Gaara to come closer.

"Did anything good happen Gaara?" he asked, while they started making their way to his home. The kid nodded  
"Yes, I met a girl. Her name's Sakura, she's my first friend" Yashamaru's smile widened when he realized that the little boy wouldn't be alone any longer.  
"That's very good Gaara. What's her name?"  
"Sakura"

"Who was that Sakura-chan?" the pinkette looked at Deidara and smiled.  
"He's my first friend. His name is Gaara."  
Deidara was very surprised. Their pink-haired menace had managed to become friends with the Kazekage's youngest child, who also happened to be the jinchurikki of the Ichibi. The kid was really something.  
"That's really good Sakura-chan, if you're meeting him tomorrow you've got our permission to wander around the village with your new friend." Sakura grinned at both of them from her spot on the couch, then jumped onto Sasori's arms laughing.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best." Deidara ruffled her hair, making her giggle.  
"You deserve it Sakura-chan. He makes you happy."

The next day, Sakura met Gaara on the swings. His left hand was clutching his teddy bear, while his right hand held firmly onto the swing. The rosette was out of breath by the time she reached the playground. She was late and thought that Gaara had left. But he was there. When he looked up and saw her, his eyes lit up and he smiled at her. Sakura frowned when she noticed hi wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry Gaara-kun, I woke up _really_ late."  
Gaara shook his head and smiled brightly at her "I thought you weren't going to come Sakura-chan, but I'm glad you did."  
Sakura sat down on the swing besides Gaara's and held out her pinky finger "I promise to be on time if you promise that you won't leave."  
Gaara smiled and locked his pinky finger with her's.

Watching from afar were Deidara and Sasori. Leader-sama had made them promise to take care of the little blossom, and that was exactly what they were doing. Their pink-haired charge and her red-headed friend had gone for a walk –and maybe ice cream if it crossed their paths- and the Akatsuki were spyin-looking after the kids.  
Sasori had to restrain Deidara when the two ninja noticed that the children were holding hands –he would never tell anybody, but the pair was really cute- while the blond kept exclaiming that "their little blossom was too young to date" and that "Leader-sama will hear about this.

But they weren't the only ones watching the kids.

Danzo read through the report on his hands. The kid was proving to be even more interesting. Befriending a jinchurikki was no easy feat, but befriending the jinchurikki of the Ichibi was something he wasn't expecting. But he wasn't going to complain, that just meant that the girl was useful to him. Allies were a powerful resource, he had to admit but, the girl had _information_ , and in his eyes, it was even more valuable. He could only imagine the girl's abilities and resources. At such a young age, she was proving to be the perfect tool, one that just needed sharpening.

He would sharpen her into a fine shinobi, that worked only for _him_.

He _had_ to have her, with or without the Hokage's consent.

 **Sorry for the late chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be Sakura leaving Suna and maybe even a time-skip.  
I'll try to update soon.**


	11. Yashamaru

**Chapter dedicated to J-boy! Happy birthday! :***

When Sakura showed up that day with a frown on her usually smiling face, Gaara got immediately worried. He had never seen his pink-haired friend with such a sad expression.

When she laid her eyes on the red-head, Sakura began to tear up and ran into his arms.  
Gaara immediately panicked. He had never held a crying person in his arms-let's not talk about a crying _girl_.  
He could feel the way her sobs shook her body, and how his shirt slowly started to get wet- it was all new to him. He tried to recall all the times Yashamaru had calmed him down whenever he scared someone in the playground.

In the end, he led her to the swings and made her sit down on one of them while he sat on the sand directly in front of her. He waited until her sobs were reduced to quiet sniffles.

"Sakura-chan?" His voice came out quiet, and he could've sworn he had spoken in his mind if she hadn't answered him.  
"We're leaving Suna tomorrow." She said. It came out quietly, with the voice someone uses when they're too ashamed of their words. Her eyes looked at the sand, carefully avoiding eye-contact with Gaara.  
Sakura heard a little gasp leave his mouth, and felt the way the air around them immediately turned tense the way it always does whenever you have an unwanted conversation with someone.

Slowly, her vision began to blur as salty tears made their way into her eyes. Sakura closed them, hoping that it would hide her sadness from her friend, but all that her actions accomplished were little salty drops of water hitting the sand.  
She didn't want to cry again, knowing that it would make Gaara sad too. She didn't want to make him sad.

Gaara slowly sat down in front of her, and she felt some sand gathering below her chin, pushing up so that she would look into his eyes.

"Why?"

He sounded so disappointed. So sad. So _heartbroken_.  
And she hated it. Hated that it was her causing so much pain to one of the most important people in her life.

So she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"My cousins said…that their work here in Suna was finished…" she paused to take a shaky breath, and got off the swing to seat beside him. "..but I don't want to leave you Gaara! You're too important to me!" she began to sob and took one of his hands in hers "You're my first friend Gaara-kun. I'm too afraid of loosing you…"

His eyes widened. All that time, he had thought that she didn't want to leave Suna, but in reality, she hadn't wanted to leave **him**. He felt something funny in his stomach, and his previously frowning mouth slowly morphed into a small smile. He almost didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks until he felt one of her cold fingers touch it.

Her fingers always felt so cold.

"Don't cry Gaara-kun. I don't want to see you cry…"

Her eyes were so full of love, shining not just with her tears, but with the love she had for her best friend. Gaara never thought he would see such eyes directed at him. It was a feeling he didn't want to forget.

His smile grew wider, surprising Sakura.

"I don't want you to leave either Sakura-chan, but…" his eyes closed, as if they, too, were smiling. "…but I'm really happy that you love me so much that you don't want me to go."

The pinkette had no words. All night, she had been thinking of ways to comfort Gaara, to make him not hate her.  
But in the end, it was him that was trying to comfort her.

She launched herself into his arms, and felt warm sand envelop her where his arms couldn't reach.

Gaara loved it when she hugged him.

When they separated, her eyes took on a more determined look.

"Let's promise something Gaara-kun. We'll keep in contact, no matter what."

He nodded. And they hugged again.

The afternoon was spent playing with Gaara's sand, making it take all kinds of weird shapes, molding castles with their hands, and at one point, burying Sakura until all that was left to be seen of her was her head and part of her neck.  
They certainly had fun that time, and when Deidara and Sasori picked Sakura up, they said goodbye with a smile plastered on their faces.

It was dark, probably midnight, and Sakura didn't know why she was awake. She just had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a little voice on the back of her mind was telling her to _get out of there and find Gaara, dammit._

So she did.

And the scene that welcomed her was less than pleasant.

"Truth is…I've always hated you."

 _Her eyes widened._

"You killed my sister."

 _Tears ran through Gaara's face._

"And now…I'll kill you."

 _Her body moved on its own._

"Please Gaara…"

 _She came face to face with the man._

"Die."

An explosion.

 _Pain._

Gaara-kun screaming.

 _And then…_

 **Nothing.**


End file.
